biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Juan Moisés de la Serna
Juan Moisés de la Serna es doctor en psicología, docente universitario, divulgador neurocientífico y escritor español. 1975 Málaga, España. Actualmente compatibiliza su labor como «''Big-data psychologist''» con la coordinación de la Cátedra Abierta de Psicología y Neurociencias. Docente universitario Juan Moisés nació en Málaga (España), desde donde se trasladó a Sevilla para cursar dos carreras universitarias, llegando a obtener el grado de Doctor en Psicología con la calificación de Cum Laudem por la Universidad de Sevilla. Con la tesis titulada "Condicionamiento semántico evaluativo y conciencia de la contingencia", impartiendo en la misma institución docencia universitaria. desarrollado su labor docente en la Universidad de Sevilla y la Universidad de Oviedo (España). Ha sido miembro del Colegio de Doctores de la Universidad de Sevilla además del Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Andalucía Occidental y el Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Asturias ambas pertenecientes al Consejo General de Colegios Oficiales de Psicólogos (COP). Miembro del comité organizador del Internacional Meeting “Mind- Electrophysiology” y promotor junto con el Dr. Luis Antonio Pérez González el Título Propio de Especialista en Análisis de la Conducta, en la Universidad de Oviedo. Análisis La exploración de los datos ofrecidos por el gobierno abierto, con el que permite el acceso al Big Data de los datos poblacionales de un país ha permitido a Juan Moisés de la Serna (miembro como «supporter» del Open Data Institute) la investigación sobre temas tan importantes como la distribución por municipios de mortalidad asociadas a la salud mental en Andalucía (España), las diferencias de raza y género en el padecimiento de la enfermedad de Alzheimer en la ciudad de Nueva York (EE.UU.); la distribución por edad del trastorno de ansiedad en el período 1999 a 2010 en Canadá; la evolución por regiones de la presencia de trastorno de ansiedad entre los años 2010 a 2013 en Chile; la relación del nivel educativo con la conducta de suicidio por región entre los años 2001 y 2013 en la India. Investigador Ha participado activamente en el grupo de investigación de la Junta de Andalucía denominado Comportamiento Humano (HUM140) dependiente del Dpto. de Psicología Experimental de la Universidad de Sevilla. Los resultados de las investigaciones realizadas en el ámbito del estudio de las emociones ante psicopatologías como la depresión o el T.D.A.H. en adultos han sido recogidas en artículos, capítulos y libros científicos:. Artículos en valenciano * La intervenció psicológica en la representació del esímuls afectius envers el canvi de d'actituds en la població inmigrada (2015). l'Anuari de Psicologia, 62-67. Libros en español * Condicionamiento Evaluativo vs. Condicionamiento Clásico (2011). Académica Española: Madrid. 290 págs. I.S.B.N. 978-3-8443-3575-0 * El estudio de la Conciencia: Una Aproximación Experimental (2005). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. Formato CD Interactivo. I.S.B.N. 84-96377-47-4 * Condicionamiento Semántica, Evaluativo y Conciencia de la Contingencia (2004). Ediciones Digital @3d S.L.L.: Sevilla. 168 págs. I.S.B.N. 84-688-9105-3 Capítulos de libros en español * La programación de sesiones prácticas como un método orientado a incrementar la motivación del alumnado universitario (2006). En La formación del profesorado universitario: programa de equipos docentes de la Universidad de Sevilla curso 2003-2004 (pp. 287-306). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-37-3 * Nuevas tecnologías en las prácticas de la asignatura de comportamiento humano (2006). En La innovación en la enseñanza superior (II): curso 2003-2004 (pp. 119-128). Universidad de Sevilla: Sevilla. I.S.B.N. 84-86849-45-4 Artículos en español * Las fobias específicas y el condicionamiento evaluativo (2013). Anuario Isabel I de Castilla, 351-362 * Metilfenidato y procesamiento verbal emocional en jóvenes adultas con Trastorno por Déficit de Atención (2009). Revista Mexicana de Neurociencias, 10(6): 427-433. * Metilfenidato y memoria a corto plazo en mujeres jóvenes con trastorno por déficit de atención/hiperactividad. Estudio de resonancia magnética funciona (2009). Revista de Neurología, 48(10): 509-514. * Los procedimientos implicados en el Cambio de Actitud: el Priming Afectivo y el Condicionamiento Evaluativo (2003). Apuntes de Psicología, 21 (2): 319-328. * La Conciencia de la Contingencia en el condicionamiento clásico: un análisis a través del Condicionamiento Evaluativo y del Condicionamiento Semántico (2002). Acta Colombiana de Psicología, 8, 55-74. Libros en inglés * Alzheimer’s Disease, Recent Research (2015). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (EE.UU.). 118 págs. ISBN 978-1-63278-056-0 * Chronopsychology : Introduction to the Mind Time (2016). OMICS Group eBooks: Foster City (EE.UU.). 34 págs. ISBN 978-1-63278-069-0 Artículos en inglés * Rapid Automatized Naming and Lexical Decision in Children from an Electrophysiological Perspective (2011). Journal of Clinical EEG and Neuroscience, 42(1): 14-23 * Time reproduction disturbances in ADHD children. An ERP study](2008). International Journal of Neuroscience, 118(1), 119-135. * Visual verbal working memory processing may be interfered by previously seen faces (2007). International Journal of Psychophysiology, 29, 141-151. * Voltage- based versus factor score- based source localization analyses of electrophysiological brain activity: A comparison (2004). Brain Topography, 17 (2): 109-115. Divulgador neurocientífico Juan Moisés lleva más de una década divulgando los avances sobre psicología en prensa, radio y televisión. Escritor de textos de divulgación científica escritos tanto en español como en inglés, colaborador asiduo con diversos medios de comunicación (Wall Street International, QuéAprendemosHoy) y portales web especializados en salud (Webconsultas.com), además de escribir artículos de divulgación para instituciones como el CRE Alzheimer o para SuperCuidadores (Universidad Internacional de la Rioja) o en Pulse de Linkdeln. Actualmente coordina la Cátedra Abierta de Psicología, un espacio extra-académico dirigido a profesionales, docentes y alumnos donde se comparte las últimas investigaciones en el ámbito de la psicología y las neurociencias, y donde participan universidades de México, Colombia y Paraguay. Obras más recientes * Cronobiología: La biología del tiempo (2015).Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 95 págs. ASIN: B01E158FME * '' Mitomanía'': descubriendo al mentiroso compulsivo (2015).Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 81 págs. ASIN: B01A6XJ6S2 * CiberPsicología: Una Aproximación a la Psicología en Internet (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 74 págs. ASIN: B019H5AQFC * Psicología de las Emociones (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 75 págs. ASIN: B019FF4XIU * Alexitimia, un Mundo Sin Emociones (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 86 págs. ISBN 978-1-51997-861-5 * '' Mal de Alzheimer I''. ¿Qué es?, ¿Cuáles son sus causas? y ¿Qué consecuencias conlleva? (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 73 págs. ASIN: B01870V5A8 * Mal de Alzheimer II. ¿Qué síntomas provoca?, ¿Cómo se diagnostica? y ¿Cuántos afectados hay? (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 62 págs. ASIN: B0186AA83Y * Mal de Alzheimer III. ¿Cómo se Trata?, ¿Cuál es su evolución? y ¿Cómo se Previene? (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 59 págs. ASIN: B01870V4UE * Psicología del Sueño: Aprende la importancia de conseguir un sueño de calidad (2016). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 86 págs. ASIN: B01FOTUZZQ * Psicosomático I. Teoría Psicosomática: ¿Qué es?, ¿Cómo se produce?, ¿Cuál es el papel de la personalidad? (2016). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 86 págs. ASIN: B01FOJ4IYA * Psicosomático II. Patología Psicosomática: Descripción sobre el origen, diagnóstico y tratamiento de cada Patología Psicosomática (2016). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 83 págs. ASIN: B01FOJ4J26 Novelas Juan Moisés mantiene en paralelo una actividad literaria con publicación de novelas psicológicas donde resalta el papel experiencial de los personajes, adentrándose en sus más íntimos pensamientos. En sus obras se mezcla el profundo conocimiento de la naturaleza humana con las vivencias más inesperadas, que provocan en los personajes tener que enfrentar y afrontar situaciones que nunca se habrían planteado en su vida. * El Virus (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 89 págs. ASIN: B019FVC2UK * El Misterio del Lago (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 168 págs. ASIN: B017F1NO7M * El último día de la Tierra (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 470 págs. ASIN: B019FUWURG * La Piedra Habbaassi el último misterio de Perú (2015). Editorial Kindle: EE.UU. 361 págs. ASIN: B019FFOFJC